the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Druid Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Plant Life = Druid's body can absorb a portion of the local flora's health to heal itself faster. -Detect Flora = Druid can reach out with their mind and sense the nearest plants (within reason). -Flora Empathy = Druid can sense the overall health and well-being of the local plants in their area. They sense if they are distressed, diseased, or even 'in pain.' 2ND DEGREE -Nature's Aid = When lost a Druid can have the local plant life move aside, creating a path to the nearest area of help, such as a river, town or parked car. If the Druid is especially lost, this may require more expenditure of Kenosis. -Seedlings = Druid can produce seeds supernaturally in the palm of their hands. It must be from a plant they are very familiar with. -Bless the Plants = A Druid's blessing heals plants and removes toxins or diseases from them. 3RD DEGREE -Agrokinesis = Druid can will plants to move, bending any which way they could as if they posses internal joints. Plants can also stretch, within limits, to finish obeying the Adept. Druids frequently use this power to trip targets over or distract guards. -Vine Manipulation = Druid can cause nearby vines to gain a sentience all their own, roping their way around targets in an attempt to smother or hinder their movements. -Summon Minor Elemental = Druid can call to themselves minor Elementals from nature. 4TH DEGREE -Deep in the Wood = A Druid can close their eyes and begin to hear, in a slightly clouded sense, the sounds and noises of all the actions that have taken place there going back several years. -Thorns = Druid can cause long, sharp thorns to quickly grow all along their bodies. They can also touch a plant and cause the same thing to happen to the plant. -Rooted to the Spot = Druid's feet grow roots which dig into the earth, fixing them to the spot. 5TH DEGREE -Sap = Druid can produce sap, a highly sticky and viscous liquid which can be used to 'stick' targets to objects or otherwise immobilize them. -Agrogeneration = Druid can cause plants to increase their mass, growing to monstrous size. The more Kenosis spent, the greater the increase in mass. -Gaia's Armor = Druid's body is wrapped by local flora into a solid, natural armor. The armor is as struck and durable as hardwood and is completely flexible, never inhibiting the movements of the Adept. 6TH DEGREE -Nectar = Druid's body can produce a pheromone that causes other people to feel especially attracted to them. This will not allow the Druid to get them to act against themselves or do anything too crazy, it merely causes people to feel a strange warmth towards someone. -Wood Generation = Druid can cause wood to appear suddenly, seeming from nowhere. This is often in the form of a sturdy wooden shield and basic weapons (wooden swords, spears, javelins, batons, etc.). -Sense the Unnatural = Druid can sense creatures or objects which are unnatural, especially the Undead or Infernal. 7TH DEGREE -Root Attack = Druid can cause roots to shoot up from the ground, as hard and sharp as a spear. -Vine Whip = Druid can produce a long, whip-like vine from their palms which allow them to strike from a distance. These whips often end in small but sharp, thorny spikes. -Agrogenesis = Druid can produce plant life, provided they have enough knowledge of the species of flora to be produced. 8TH DEGREE -Photosynthesis = Druid's skin can absorb light and supernaturally transform it into raw biological energy for the body. -Agrosentience = Druid can imbue a plant with a semblance of animalistic intelligence, allowing them to move and react to external stimuli. By spending extra Kenosis, the Pagan can grant the target organism basic sensory organs such as jelly-like eyes, hairy-tendrils for hearing, etc. -Wooden Spikes = Druid can shoot wooden spikes as projectiles from their very bodies. 9TH DEGREE -Sense Terrain = By connecting mentally with the local ecology, a Druid can see in their mind's eye a basic outlay of the local landscape. -Agromutation = Druid can cause a plant to undergo a major mutation, developing new physical traits. -Sacred Plant = Druid can imbue a plant with Kenosis, causing it to take on supernaturally healing properties. The longer the Druid keeps the plant and tends to it, the bigger it will grow and the more powerful it will become in healing others and warding off evil spirits. 10TH DEGREE -Flora-Slide = Druid can 'slide' across plant matter, usually grass, as if surfing, allowing them to outmaneuver opponents quickly and easily. -Root Abduction = Druid can use plant roots, especially tree roots, under the ground to emerge and wind their way around targets, pulling and dragging them into the soil. -Biological Engineering = Druid can reconfigure the physical traits of a target plant. 11TH DEGREE -Kingdom of the Worms = Druid can slip into the soil of the earth and seemingly 'swim' through it with relative ease, often popping out of the ground a distance later or even underneath a target for a surprise attack. -Flower Bloom = Druid can cause target plants to bloom into flowers in a short space of time. For extra Kenosis, a Druid can cause their own person to suddenly bloom in flowers. -Form of Tree = Druid can supernaturally transform into a tree. In this form they will only be vaguely aware of the outside world, but they will have the lifespan of the tree and be immune to most supernatural efforts to detect other Supernaturals. Stories are told of whole forests deep in the trackless wastes, all of them slumbering, ancient Druids awaiting the day the earth needs their help. 12TH DEGREE -Form of Gaia = Druid's body transforms into that of a plant-based organism. They can merge with other plants and survive without oxygen, subsisting only on light. They are also immune to toxins or disease that affect only animals. -Forceful Merging = Druid can push a target into plant matter and forcibly merge them with the plants, effectively trapping them alive. 13TH DEGREE -Poison Spores = Druid can cause poison spores to grow on local plants, breaking apart and releasing a spreading cloud of toxic pollen. -Agroteleportation = Druid can open a supernatural portal between medium distances by creating a ringed doorway in a tree that connects with a second one at the intended destination. Both portals will close shortly after use unless the Druid pays extra Kenosis to keep them open. 14TH DEGREE -The Wicker Man = Druid can form an entire section of the forest into a massive, bipedal organism called the Wicker Man. The Wicker Man will obey the Druid without question and attack targets even if it means self-destruction. Druid can also willingly be absorbed into the Wicker Man, safe within the creation's chest cavity where all but the most powerful of attacks could hope to get at them. 15TH DEGREE -God & Gaia = Druid can petition both God and Gaia to smite a target of their choosing. The targets location will be attacked from above in the form of lightning, wind and intense hail, while the earth will move underneath them to open up and swallow them. -Father of Nature = Druid can merge with a tree or large mass of plant-life to meditate on The Divine. During this meditation, the Druid will have increased mental attributes.